The Incident
by paddle-without-boat
Summary: Hisoka overhears something that greatly disturbs him. But is it what he thinks? Very mild shounenai references.


Phew. To cheer myself up and feel as if I'm doing something productive, I wrote this. It's sheer humor (probably very predictable, but what isn't these days?). I hope you guys like it! ^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tsuzuki...put it away."

The violet-eyed man pouted, holding his pants open.

"But...but...what do you think, really?"

Watari sighed, stirring his coffee. They sat in the break room, awaiting the arrival of their respective partners. The engineer-cum-scientist had once again stayed at the lab overnight, and Tsuzuki made it a point to show up before even Tatsumi did that day, eager to show his prized possession to his best friend.

"It's kind of...pink, isn't it?" the blonde asked, touching it.

Tsuzuki shrugged.

"There's nothing wrong with pink! But you've got to admit, doesn't it feel good?"

Watari frowned, shaking his head.

"Maybe for _you_, but I'm not into that. It's way too silky for my tastes. I prefer mine to be straightforward and simple."

Tsuzuki grinned, poking at the man's blonde hair.

"Like Tatsumi's?"

The scientist blushed, smacking his friend's arm.

"Shut up, you."

The violet-eyed man laughed, zipping up his pants.

"Do you think 'Soka would like it?"

Watari shrugged, smoothing out his lab coat.

"I doubt it. He doesn't seem the type to be impressed easily."

Tsuzuki perked up, his eyes shining.

"Hey, that reminds me of this song I heard. I think it was by some woman-"

The blonde rolled his eyes.

"Tsuzuki."

"Huh?"

"Shut up."

**************

Hisoka sighed, setting the last of his paperwork aside. 'Where is that idiot? Always skipping out when there's work to be done,' he thought bitterly. Standing, he stretched his lithe muscles, grabbing the folders Tatsumi had asked for. Walking down the hall, he froze when arrived outside the door.

"Just touch it. It feels so good!"

"...Tsuzuki-san, pull up your pants right now. I am not touching it."

"But _Tatsumi_...!"

"Tsuzuki-san! I'm warning you..."

There was a slight pause. Hisoka nearly bolted, but wasn't fast enough. The office door opened, nearly hitting the slight boy. He jumped back, watching as Tsuzuki exited the room dejectedly. Hisoka watched him leave, staring at the retreating figure in shock. 'Nononono...I did not just hear that...I did _not_ hear that...' he thought, taking a breath before entering the room. 

Tatsumi stood inside, a faint blush decorating his cheeks. He cleared his throat as the boy walked in, attempting to regain his composure.

"Kurosaki-kun, how can I help you?"

Hisoka hesitated before handing over the files. 

"Uh...here," he mumbled, not able to look the man in the eyes.

The Kagetsukai cleared his throat, nodding.

"That's fine. Is there anything else?" he asked when the boy didn't leave.

The blonde shook his head, edging toward the door.

"N-nothing else...sorry..." He sighed once he was out of the room. 'What is going on here?'

*************

For the rest of the day, Hisoka kept an eye on his partner. There were no more incidents, but Tsuzuki seemed unusually sulky from that point onward. 'It's not my business,' Hisoka told himself, trying to ignore the pitiful looks the other man occasionally cast in his direction. 'Just pretend he's not there...' He nodded to himself, trying to get more paperwork done. '...I can feel his eyes staring at me, though.' He paused, cautiously looking behind him. Just as suspected, Tsuzuki's eyes were trained on Hisoka's back. The boy cringed, standing. Marching over to his partner's desk, he slammed his hands down on the wood.

"What is wrong with you?" he demanded angrily. 

Tsuzuki stared up at him with wide eyes. He opened his mouth several time, reminding the boy of a stranded fish.

"Never mind," Hisoka growled, stalking away. He went to the break room, pulling out a chair and planting himself in it heavily. Watari looked up from his spot in front of the coffee machine, a suspicious vial held in one hand.

"Bon? What's going on?"

Hisoka turned to face the scientist, suddenly unsure of what to say. He was well aware of the romantic tension between Watari and Tatsumi, and didn't want to say anything to upset his friend. 

"It's just...I heard something earlier. I probably just misinterpreted it, but...I heard Tatsumi-san telling Tsuzuki to pull his pants up," he mumbled nervously.

Watari blinked, staring at the boy blankly. 

"Oh!" he laughed, setting the vial down carefully. "Phew, you had me worried there, Bon!" He stopped when he saw the look on the boy's face. "Oh...you don't know yet, do you? Well, I'm sure he'll show you eventually," Watari reassured.

Hisoka stared at him, aghast. 

"What? Are you _crazy_?! This is insane. I'm surrounded by idiots!" he shouted, fleeing the room. The scientist watched him leave, then went back to spiking the coffee.

************

"Ne, 'Soka?"

The green-eyed Shinigami tensed, ignoring his partner.

"Aww, don't be that way! Why are you mad at me?"

The boy turned around in his chair.

"Why am I mad? Why am I mad?! You drop your pants for Tatsumi-san and probably Watari-san, then ask me why I'm mad?!"

Tsuzuki looked genuinely surprised.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't think you'd be interested. Do you wanna see my new boxers, too?"


End file.
